


Now that I see you

by Himmelslied



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelslied/pseuds/Himmelslied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne is leaving Jaime and Riverrun behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now that I see you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! :D  
> As you might have noticed I'm fully back on the ship.  
> So much that this little beauty just bubbled out of my brain.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it. I am not a native speaker so please feel free to tell me any mistakes you find. This fanfiction is unbetaed (missing a beta :'D) so I'm happy about all the help I get. Also be warned. There is not much action or anything. More kind of my take on Briennes emotions during the scene when she leaves Riverrun. And I kinda think it's awfully cheesy but... well I guess it can't be helped. Title is shamelessly taken from "I see the light" from the movie Rapunzel. :D  
> So enjoy!  
> Lots of ♥ Lena
> 
> I don't own anything.

There were no words to describe how relieved she was that nearly every castle in the realm had a secret underground passage to escape in dire times such as today. Not half a day ago she had been sure, she could convince the Blackfish to give up the castle and march north to help his niece.  
As it was now, all she could do was stare back into the darkness wondering if he would make it. If Jaime would spare him. She wasn't sure though, if the Blackfish had any intention to be spared. All she could do was hope. Hope that Jaime would make the right, the honourable decision and make the Blackfish his prisoner at least.  
Shifting slightly in the way to tiny and uncomfortable space in the boat Pod steadily rowed down the underground passage, Brienne turned to look forward. Forward to whatever the gods had in mind for her and Pod.  
The sound of the paddles was not loud enough to swallow the sound of water dripping from the low ceilings of the tunnel, echoing from the walls. All of this felt unreal to her.  
She would have to return to Lady Sansa and tell her of her failure.  
A light sigh escaped her lips. At least she didn't have to fight Jaime on the battlefield. That would have certainly ended awful.  
The sound of swords clashing and men screaming made her flinch. Or was it just the Blackfish? She could not quite identify the voice and looked at Pod.  
“Hurry up Pod. We have to leave quickly before anyone notices us.”, she ushered him to row faster. The boy strained against their weight in the boat but managed to increase their speed slightly.  
Even though there was a passage it didn't grant them safety. Eventually they would surface from the tunnels and could be seen, even though in times of winter darkness came quickly.  
After a few more moments, that felt more like hours, Brienne could finally see the end of the tunnel.  
Deep in thought Brienne grasped the pommel of her sword.  
“It's yours. It will always be yours.”, he'd said.  
The way Jaime had looked at her, smiling honest but with a hint of sadness that made her heart feel like it was about to burst and drop into her boots at the same time. He had been earnest. Oathkeeper was hers. And hers alone. Like a piece of him he'd offered her to take care of.  
Another sigh of relieve escaped her lips and the tension she had felt ever since getting on the boat lifted from her shoulders when they finally left the tunnel and got out into the fresh air.  
Pod stopped his rowing for a second and both of them took in a deep breath of crisp but fresh air.  
Continuing his rowing Pod kept them at a constant speed and Brienne could not resist to turn around after they had put some distance between them and the castle.  
And there he stood.  
Up on the battlements of Riverrun stood Jaime. Looking towards her. Directly at her.  
There and then her heart skipped a beat and seemed to stop at the same time in a matter of seconds.  
All she could think was that he was alive and well. They hadn't been forced to fight each other. The thought of that came with a bitter taste in her mouth yet all Brienne felt relieve. She had been scared this morning. She had seen it in Jaime's eyes too. The fear that they would have to fight.  
Breathing in another shaky breath she saw him nodding towards her. Raising his golden hand she could see glimmering with the last rays of sunlight he gave her a tiny wave.  
Even though Brienne didn't want it, she tried to will away the tears building up in her eyes. Just like before.  
Before when she left King's Landing, not knowing if she would ever see him again. Be able to talk to him.  
During her past journeys she had often thought of him. Thought about what Jaime would have done in precarious situations.  
Lifting her own hand in a small gesture she waved back, her chin quivering slightly.  
Brienne bowed her head, returning the nod Jaime had given her.  
What had the gods in mind for them?  
The thought that this could be their last goodbye seemed unreal, something she knew could be true but still she couldn't bring herself to believe it.  
Why Brienne was not able to explain.  
“But you love him.”, Cersei's words echoed in the back of her mind.  
Love.  
Blinking the tears away once more Brienne stared back at the small figure on the battlements.  
All at once the memories came rushing in, the jeers, the japes, the carefully nurtured respect that had slowly grown into something bigger. Something even deeper than the trust that they had built up on their shared respect for the other.  
Swallowing hard Brienne drew in a sharp breath.  
All at once everything was different.  
Different because she was in love. In love with Jaime. Even though mere hours ago she had claimed he was not her friend, she loved him, and probably had for a long time. Longer than Brienne wanted to admit.  
All she could concentrate on was the fading outline of Jaime slowly fading into the darkness of the night.  
Brienne would never admit it but when she gazed up at the clear night sky, all at once everything looked different. The colours brighter and more beautiful. The cool air of the slowly forthcoming night smelled better. Full of the heave scent of the trees around her.  
And Brienne couldn't help but smile.  
She did not know where her path would take her. She did not know if she or Pod would live to see the next spring but there was one thing she saw now, clearer than ever.  
She was in love. In love with Jaime.  
Brienne knew there was little chance that maybe, just maybe Jaime would return these feelings. Right now there were other tasks to be fulfilled. Battles to be fought and alliances to be made.  
Sighing yet another time Brienne let the air leave her lungs and moved her hands to her eyes swiftly drying her eyes with her gloved hands. She would not allow herself to let her mind be clouded by the sadness of leaving Jaime behind to an unknown future. She had to believe that they would meet again.

They had to.


End file.
